Need You Now
by Legacy Now
Summary: And every time I try to fly I fall without my wings, I feel so small. I guess I need you, baby. And every time I see you in my dreams, I see your face. You're haunting me. I guess I need you, baby… Sequel to Happy Ending


**Need You Now**

* * *

_The blue femme looked at her arms and servos in the reflection of the river and grunted angrily, brows scrunched in frustration._

_"I always hated how these turned out, especially since this arm was damaged before I came to Earth. They seem so… tacky."_

_"Why is that?" Knock Out came to Arcee's side._

_"They're not good for moving around quicker. It weighs me down, and I can't get targets fast enough. It feels… bulky."_

_The Decepticon medic took her parts into his own servos and began to examine them with thorough doctor eyes. Tender warmth seeped through to her own metallic skin, which still send little jolts to her spark._

_How the tiniest of actions from the medic made the Autobot warrior feel so tingly and nervous… yet happy and joyful at the same time._

_What was he trying to prove by examining her in such a strange way?_

_The red warrior then broke the silence._

_"I think… these are the most beautiful servos I've ever seen."_

Now they weren't together anymore.

And she couldn't hear those wonderful words again. One last time...

What made her say those words to him? Those piercing, heart splitting words? She was an Autobot. He was a Decepticon. Of course something like this was _bound_ to happen. It was inevitable. The relationship was too hard to carry, anyways. It would grow until they couldn't change things from turning back the way it was.

Despite the times she doubted their relationship... she didn't know why her spark ached heavily ever since she ran from where she left Knock Out.

If they didn't do their usual moonlighting meetings... she wouldn't have been able to get her feelings out to him. And she was glad she did. He returned and accepted them. The pain would grow if they didn't see each other at all. Now they were split apart by petty loyalties.

At times, she wondered what the Decepticon medic was thinking. Did he think about... her?

He was on her mind.

Constantly.

The voices echoed in her sleep... Every time she closed her eyes.

_"No, Arcee, don't... don't do this to me! Don't leave me! Please... **I love you!**"_

_'I'm sorry... I'm so sorry, Knock Out! Please... please try to understand. I don't want... to see you hurt. It would be sadder... if you got hurt because of me.' _

_'I love you.'_

_"Arcee!" A gleeful cry was heard.  
_

_He was pacing on the desert ground, the expression on his face beaming with joy. A smile drew on her face as she ran to meet him. _

_She hadn't said those ugly words. They haven't been apart at all. They were still together, there was still time! _

_'I love you... I need you, I can't live without you! I trust you, I trust you! Just take me!'_

_They were kissing, each one and the next more powerful and more mesmerizing like spells. She felt his arms and servos pressing gently on her, wrapping her in a cocoon of warmth and security._

_She didn't want the moment to end. _

_"Arcee..."_

"Knock Out...!" _  
_

Waking with a sharp gasp, there was nothing but the sound of the flowing lake and the empty air...

She was back at the start. Tears brimming in her optics, she knew nothing was going to change.

He wasn't coming.

* * *

**_Note*~_**

_Sequel to my other fic 'Happy Ending'._

_Was inspired by Lady Antebellum's 'Need You Now', and it just SCREAMED Knock Out and Arcee's feelings after Happy Ending, so I had to write this. In case if anyone was curious, the summary was "Everytime", Britney Spears.  
_

_This is for the wonderful friends who helped and are still helping me with a situation in my personal life. I'm glad to know I'm surrounded by wonderful, hilarious people and thanks to them I am a stronger person. With said situation, my time on the internet will be lessen, so all my long distance friends, 'brothers' and 'sisters' will be on my mind when I 'Need You Now'. ;)_

_You'll always be on my mind, through words... magic and ideas._

_XOXO_


End file.
